


One and One and One is Three

by sksdwrld



Series: What Sorcery is This? [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes care of Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and One and One is Three

Arthur raced up to his chambers after arms practice, shrugging out of his hauberk before Merlin even rose from his chair beside the window. But Merlin was quickly beside him, lifting Arthur's arm and pulling it around him. With faint amusement, Arthur watched as Merlin rolled and rubbed his shoulders into Arthur's sweaty armpit. It was quickly becoming a daily ritual for them.

"You. Smell. So. Good!" Merlin groaned, dragging his hands over himself as if to spread Arthur's musk around. 

"One might even say 'enchanting'..." Arthur winked as he tugged Merlin closer. Merlin beamed up at him and Arthur trailed his hand down Merlin's chest and abdomen to the soft swell of his lower belly. 

By Gaius's estimate, Merlin was only about four months gone and the babe the length of Arthur's palm, but Merlin was so slender, there was simply no hiding his condition. 

"Are you hungry, love?" Arthur asked, certain that Merlin should be eating more to fill out all of his sharp angles. 

"Not for food..." Merlin murmured, guiding Arthur's hand lower. 

Arthur's hand half-curled around Merlin's length, firm and pulsing through his trousers. "You are insatiable..." 

"Yes, I am but a slave to desire," Merlin admitted, thrusting into Arthur's hand. "You know, I never wanted before you, and now I'm afraid I'm addicted..." 

"There are worse things..." Arthur chuckled as he pulled the strings to loosen Merlin's trousers. They whispered to the floor about his ankles and as Arthur walked him backwards, the left leg stayed tangled about Merlin's ankle. The trousers dragged and when Arthur inevitability stepped on them, Merlin lurched backwards. He flailed but he shouldn't have questioned how safe he was in Arthur's arms, which tightened and tugged him closer before lifting him off the floor altogether. "Careful, now." 

Merlin grinned as Arthur laid him on the bed and one by one, divested him of his socks. "I think about you while you're gone, you know." Merlin said and as Arthur knelt beside him, he gave pause. 

Arthur pushed the hem of Merlin's shirt around his collar bones and then dragged his fingers down, stopping to tug on Merlin's tight little nipples along the way. Merlin cried out softly, arching beneath Arthur's hands, and Arthur went back to tease the little buds some more, having forgotten how sensitive they were. "Is that so?" He asked. 

Merlin squirmed and nodded as he clutched the sheets to anchor him. "I picture you tense and sweating as you wield your sword, growling while you put your knights through their paces, culling them into a controlled pack of defenders...I think about your fingers, and how they must grip the shaft, and wonder if they still smell of me...whether it serves as a distraction or motivation..." 

"You think too much," Arthur gruffed, but barely kept himself from smelling his own fingers in curiosity. He stroked his right hand down, teasing the trail of hair that spanned the distance between Merlin's belly button and the dense thicket of curls that surrounded his cock. 

"You don't think of me?" Merlin pouted. 

"Oh, I think of you," Arthur said as he sat back and began to disrobe himself. "I think you must spend your days coming up with new and unusual ways to taunt me. And on days when your scent is particularly strong on the wind, I imagine you hanging your arse out the window, your own fingers buried in that greedy hole of yours, ever unsatisfied, even now that I've filled you to the brim with my essence and made the babe in your belly." 

Merlin whimpered and his scent grew stronger. Arthur knew that if he looked, he would see Merlin's slick, shiny and pooling between his thighs, staining the sheets. He also knew that if he looked, it would be his undoing, so instead, he felt for it, then smeared what he had collected over his own length. "You like that?" Arthur chuckled. "You like it when I split you and fuck you and _breed_ you?" 

Heat blossomed in Merlin's cheeks and he rasped his affirmation as he nodded. 

"Good, because I am going to do it again and again and again..." Arthur promised and circled Merlin's slippery rim with his fingertips. 

"Arthur!" Merlin pleaded, widening his legs. "Please, I've been waiting all day...Please!" 

Nodding, Arthur laid down beside Merlin, gently turning him to one side before pressing close to his back. Merlin lifted his knee in accommodation and Arthur curled his hand into the bend, supporting it for a moment. 

"Wait," he said, letting go just long enough to feed himself into Merlin's entrance. Merlin rocked and hummed, and after Arthur settled back into place, he pushed forward until he was snugly seated and surrounded by molten heat. 

Arthur slowly slid his hips back and forth again and fit his mouth the the curve of Merlin's neck where he could nibble and suck. The breathy sound of Merlin's sighs filled the air and as Arthur's knot began to swell, Merlin sought his hand, dragging it away from his knee and toward him cock. 

"Want to come on your fat knot," Merlin panted. "God, Arthur, get it in me, I need it." 

"We're meant to be careful..." Arthur said, bumping his knot against Merlin, trying to gently wedge it inside. 

Merlin flung his arm backward and digging his hand into Arthur's hip, tugged him closer. "Don't care...oooh! Gods, Arthur, mmmm..." 

Arthur had barely forced his knot past Merlin's rim when Merlin clamped down around him and began to shimmy. Sparks jumped behind Arthur's eyelids and he groaned, all but forgetting about Merlin's prick in his hand until Merlin guided his movements. 

They traded moans and wordless epithets as desire drove them faster and faster until with a final cry in unison, they stilled. Merlin's seed pulsed over their tangled fingers and Arthur ground his pelvis into Merlin's backside as his own spilled deep within. 

"I will never tire of this," Merlin sighed happily and snuggled down to spoon with Arthur once again. 

"Mmmm," Arthur agreed, and drifted lazily for some time 

"Arthur?" Merlin said with sudden urgency and shifted, tugging at his knot. 

"What is it, Merlin?" A panicked feeling washed over him and he propped himself up on an elbow. "What's wrong?" 

"Arthur, get off me. I really have to pee!"


End file.
